Féminin? Masculin!
by Nellto et Otllen-sama
Summary: une petite histoire inspirée par Nell malgré elle! pour palier au manque de suite d'IKN mis en hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous!!

_**Une nouvelle petite histoire pour moi-même et tous ceux qui apprécient le couple qui y sera mis en avant!!**_

_**J'ai eu beau soudoyé Masashi Kishimoto-sama, comme tant d'autres avant moi, encore une fois il a refusé de m'accorder même un cheveu, voir une cellule épithéliale, de ses chers persos de Naruto!! J'ai eu beau insister sur le fait que 5 d'entre eux avaient élu résidence permanente chez moi depuis déjà 9 mois, non sans rameuter quelques squatters de leur connaissance, qui, pour certains, ont choisi de s'installer dans le même bloc que moi. Rien y fait: refus total de me donner un droit de propriété. Quoique, dans un sens, çà m'arrange: j'aurai pas les moyens de payer les droits d'auteurs!!!!**_

_**Naru: moi veux bien rester là!!**_

_**Sasu: moi aussi si le squatteur n°1 se tire!**_

_**Itachi: petit frère, respecte tes ainés!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: ne pleure pas Nell-chan, elle va la continuer « sous la neige », je te jure que je vais affuter mes crocs sur les deux qui ont perverti son esprit!**_

_**Kakashi: viens Iruka, planquons-nous !!**_

_**Iruka: j'ai rien fait moi, par contre Kyuu-chan, j'aurai besoin de toi lorsque j'aurai mis la main sur Otllen parce que là, elle a dépassé les bornes!!**_

_**Naru, Sasu et Kakashi: ouille! Ouille! Un Iruka en colère est plus dangereux qu'un banc de piranhas à jeun!!!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: pas de soucis prof, du moment que tu m'en laisse un bout!!**_

_**Iruka: Ouais!! va y avoir de l'hémoglobine ce soir!**_

_**Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a de l'ambiance ici!!! Manque plus qu'Orochimaru et on pourra se croire à la maison des horreurs!!! **_

_**Aller!! place à l'histoire et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot pour me faire savoir si je dois poster la suite!!**_

* * *

_**Féminin?...Masculin!!**_

chapitre 1

Cinq minutes, plus que cinq minutes et le calvaire prendra fin après un petit tour de piste.

Mais quelle honte tout de même!! Moi un homme! Obligé de défiler en robe et quelle robe!!

pas n'importe laquelle: de mariée, excusez-moi du peu!!!

C'est pas une raison, en plus j'ai mal aux pieds avec ces chaussures: de vrais engins de tortures avec leurs talons de dix mètres de haut. Je tire mon chapeau à toutes celles qui y arrivent ou alors elles sont maso et adorent souffrir.

AÏE!!! un peu plus , je me pétais la cheville. Attends Deïdy que je te mette la main dessus, t'as intérêt à courir vite si tu veux vivre. À bien y réfléchir, c'est de sa faute si j'en suis réduit à être obligé d'aller arpenter ce podium, habillé comme une princesse au risque de me payer la honte de ma vie si on découvre mon identité.

Je vous parle même pas du pot de peinture que Sakura m'a balancé sur la figure. Çà gratte!!!

Et ils ont osé me mettre des bigoudis: maintenant de belles anglaises encadrent mon visage comme une poupée de porcelaine.

Une poupée! N'est-ce pas ce que je suis depuis ce matin lorsque cette bande de décérébrés qui se disaient mes amis a décidé que j'étais leur sauveur, leur messie. Mon cul oui! La bonne poire plutôt!

Pourtant, j'avais tout prévu, ils n'avaient qu'à suivre mes indications où j'avais tout planifié dans les moindres détails. À part un: leur bêtise! Inimaginable! Incommensurable! Même le ciel, non, la galaxie n'est pas assez grande pour la contenir. Comment peut-on se tromper dans les mensurations de la robe qui doit être la pièce maîtresse de la collection?

Mais j'aurai dû le voir venir dès que j'ai poussé la porte de l'antre de ces fous! Ce jour là, j'aurai mieux fait de me casser une jambe ce qui ne va pas tarder vu comment ces chaussures me torturent. Mais à chaque fois que mon regard accroche le reflet que le miroir me renvoie j'ai le cœur serré; même si je leur en veux, je ne peux que les remercier car en ce moment j'ai l'impression de pouvoir contempler ma mère aujourd'hui disparue.

Y a pas à dire, Sakura a fait du bon boulot: on ne voit plus la cicatrice qui traverse mon visage, la robe dessine parfaitement mes hanches, mes petites fesses rebondies.... Stop, je suis un homme. Sous cette robe se trouve le plus beau corps masculin que l'on n'ait jamais vu, point!

OK! OK! OK!

Bon, c'est sûr que là une personne extérieure à notre groupe se ferait vite avoir et me prendrait pour une fille, même ma pomme d'Adam est masquée par un petit tour de cou en dentelle et rubans de satin: une vraie Lolita!!

Bon, je peux bien l'avouer, je me trouve belle. NON!! Beau, je suis beau!

C'est pas tout çà, mais où est passé mon cavalier? Je ne peux pas défiler sans mon « époux »!!

L'Enfer!! Plus je stresse et plus je m'énerve et maintenant j'ai une envie folle de frotter mon nez scarifié. C'est compulsif, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mais Sakura me surveille du coin de l'œil on sait jamais, si j'avais envie de me défiler plutôt que de défiler mais qui serait assez fou pour s'enfuir, habillé en mariée puisque ces idiots ont planqué mes fringues! Et vu le regard noir qu'elle me fait, y a pas intérêt que j'abime son chef d'œuvre! Et puis, de toute façon, je risque d'enduire de fond de teint les gants de satin blanc qu'ils m'ont obligé à porter pour camoufler l'aspect masculin de mes mains.

Faudrait peut-être que je leur rappelle que je suis un homme. Mais vu la taille du pois chiche qui leur sert de cerveau, ils l'ont oublié!!

Si vous voulez torturer quelqu'un, faites lui porter la plus belle robe de mariée et lâchez-le au beau milieu d'un concours qui clôture trois années d'études poussées qui, si vous obtenez le premier prix, vous ouvre les portes des plus prestigieuses maisons de Haute Couture! Je confirme, çà marche.

Ce que j'avais pris pour un club banal pour passer le temps c'est révélé être une annexe à la filière des Arts Appliqués de l'Université. Et mon côté pratique, sens des responsabilités, un tant soit peu organisé,m'a valu de manager ces loufdingues! Trop bon, trop con, oui!!!

Ah, voilà mon époux, Naruto comme par hasard, le chien fou de la bande! Lui, au moins il a la chance de ressembler à un homme dans son costume à col Mao, d'un gris perlé sur chemise blanche déboutonnée pour faire baver les filles à la vue de sa poitrine bronzée, le tout épousant parfaitement son corps musclé alors que ses cheveux blonds sont coiffés dans un style défiant toute rationalité, lui conférant un air sauvage. Il va y avoir des saignements de nez, ce soir, du côté des femelles et je ne vous parle même pas des mâles!! Perfusions pour tout le monde ce soir!!

Naruto vient vers moi et j'essaie de lui faire un petit sourire mais la tonne de gloss que la Rosée m'a appliquée sur les lèvres me donne l'impression d'avoir trempé ma bouche dans du chocolat liquide en train de se solidifier. J'ai du mal à me retenir de les lécher ou de les mordiller, autres tics que je développe en état de stress. Je m'aperçois que, même avec des talons, Naruto est plus grand que moi.

Tiens, Naruto me parle, qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

_ Alors ma beauté, prête à franchir le pas?

_ Toujours le mot pour rire! Lui dis-je en tentant de féminiser ma voix boudeuse, pas très réussi mais cela semble lui convenir vu le sourire qu'il me fait. Une chance qu'on n'ait pas à parler à qui que ce soit sinon...

_ Arrête de bouder, Iruka ou tu vas avoir des rides avant l'âge.

Il m'attrape le bras et m'entraine vers l'échafaud: encore quelques minutes et ce calvaire sera terminé mais je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à l'approche de la scène.

Caché dans l'ombre des coulisse, j'aperçois le reste du club, c'est à dire Sakura et Deidara, qui nous fait des signes d'encouragements mais je me contente de leur envoyer des éclairs de mes yeux aux cils alourdis par les couches de mascara et aux paupières fardées de rimmel qui, à chaque battement, m'irritent les pupilles.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire: j'ai des yeux de « biche », selon ces aliénés mentaux, autre point qui me rend féminin.

Si je n'avais pas ce que tout homme a entre les jambes, je serai une fille à les entendre.

C'est pas ma faute si j'ai toujours préféré me plonger dans les livres, au fin fond d'une bibliothèque plutôt que de soulever des poids dans une salle de gym empestant la sueur, ce qui me vaut aujourd'hui d'avoir un corps svelte me donnant l'apparence d'un gringalet ( que je suis) plutôt que d'être le sosie de Rambo; est-ce une raison pour m'avoir harnaché dans cette robe magnifique, certes, mais qui met en avant le côté féminin de ma silhouette dont je suis conscient, faut pas croire!C'est pas pour rien si mes vêtements sont toujours plus large que nécessaire, que mes longs cheveux châtain sont coiffés en queue de cheval depuis le jour où je me suis fait pincer les fesses dans le métro par un vieux pervers qui s'est mangé une de mes droites dont j'ai le secret, qui lui vaut sûrement de porter un dentier à l'heure actuelle, pour lui montrer qu'il se trompait sur mon compte. Je me rappelle que ce jour-là, toutes les femmes présentes dans la rame m'ont remercié non sans ajouter que mon côté androgyne avait prêté à confusion.

En parlant de mon corps, ils ont été obligés de rembourrer le corsage de la robe.

Et oui, un homme n'a pas de poitrine et çà au moins confirme une fois de plus ma masculinité!!

Reportons-nous au défilé; un coup d'œil dans la salle me permet de voir qu'il y a foule: journalistes, dénicheurs de talents... Même si on ne gagne pas le premier prix, cela ne nous empêche pas d'attirer l'attention sur notre travail et c'est toujours valorisant de se faire aborder par n'importe quelle maison de coutures.

Naruto me pousse à avancer lorsque notre club est annoncé mais à l'instant où la présentatrice finit d'annoncer mon nom et celui de mon époux je me fige et lance un regard noir à Naruto.

_ Quoi? Me demande-t-il.

_Daphnée, elle a bien dit Daphnée!?

_ Bin quoi, Iruka c'est pas très féminin tu sais. Me répond-il tout naturellement.

_ Oui mais Daphnée. C'est … C'est...

_ C'est Deïdy qui a eu l'idée.

_ Une raison de plus pour le tuer. Merci. Dis-je en grinçant des dents tout en attrapant violemment le bras qu'il me proposait.

_Pas comme çà, t'es une fille n'oublie pas!

_ Enfonce le couteau dans la plaie, vas-y!

Et nous voilà en train d'avancer, ma main délicatement posée sur l'avant-bras de Naruto, un sourire resplendissant sur son visage alors que j'essaie, tant bien que mal, de ne pas trébucher mais maintenant que je vois le podium je me rends compte que je vais avoir du mal à tenir jusqu'au bout.

Je suis sûr que mes pieds sont en sang vu la douleur qui les transperce.

Tiens au fait, comment çà se fait que les chaussures sont à ma pointure?? encore un point qui me fait bouillir de rage et Naruto le sent au travers de la forte pression que j'exerce sur son bras.

_ Relax et souris! T'es censé être une mariée pas aller à un enterrement!!

_ Çà dépend pour qui! Lui dis-je dans un beau sourire pour le rassurer alors que mon esprit est traversé par un million d'images où je fais subir le supplice de la Roue à ce félon de Deïdara, tout en arrachant à la pince à épiler un à un ses longs cheveux blonds dont il est si fier, tandis que nous continuons d'avancer.

Arrivés en bout de podium, Naruto me souffle à l'oreille que l'on doit effectuer un petit pas de danse style valse. Chose que, bien évidemment, on n'avait pas pris la peine de me communiquer.

Et nous voilà enlacés, son bras dans le creux de mes reins avant de me pousser dans une sorte de pirouette que j'essaie de rendre gracieuse afin de mettre en valeur le plus petit détail de la robe.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Ces foutus gants de satin m'empêchèrent d'attraper la main de Naruto à la fin du tour, les chaussures de l'inquisition me broyant les pieds firent leur travail: ma cheville se tordit à cause de ces talons gigantesques et dans un mouvement aussi gracieux que les éléphants en tutu dans Fantasia de Disney, me voilà qui s'envole, non vers les cieux, mais plutôt vers le bas du podium dont le bord semble s'être rapproché insidieusement pour m'offrir une chute vertigineuse! Je vois d'ici les bleus et autres fractures que je vais récolter, et je ne vous parle même pas de la honte que je vais me payer.

Adieu monde cruel, ce n'est pas moi qui vais assassiner Deïdara pour m'avoir foutu dans ce pétrin, mais plutôt tout le club qui va me tomber dessus afin d'offrir mon corps en pâture à des vautours affamés pour avoir détruit toute chance de gagner un prix. À penser à subir la colère de Sakura me fait espérer de ne pas sortir vivant de cette chute!!

Et le comble dans mon malheur, voilà pas que j'entends Naruto hurler un « Daphnée » alors qu'il essaie de me rattraper; il aurait pu soulager ma peine en utilisant mon véritable nom; mais non! Jusqu'au bout, pour sauver les apparences il faut qu'il crie cette horreur!!

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de me laisser entrainer par la dure loi de gravité tandis que mes yeux attrapent la multitudes de flash que j'entends crépiter. Allez-y, immortalisez ce moment de gloire...désastreuse.

Autant fermer les yeux et se préparer à la chute douloureuse d'ici quelques secondes. J'espère simplement que je ne vais pas m'éclater comme une vielle méduse échouée sur la plage.

Ce qui me pousse à ouvrir les yeux est l'absence de la douleur que l'on ressent lorsqu'on se fracasse la gamelle. Qu'est-ce qui m'a empêché de dire bonjour au sol? Serait-ce ces bras que je sens autour de moi?

Super, Naruto a réussi à me rattraper!!

Malheureusement,quand j'ouvre les yeux pour porter un regard sur le propriétaire de ces bras et dont les mains m'ont semblé un tantinet un peu trop baladeuses, je tombe sur un visage masqué, encadré de cheveux blancs? Gris? Argentés? J'ai du mal à me prononcer mais ils s'accordent parfaitement avec la pâleur de la peau qui n'est pas couverte. Et ces yeux qui me scrutent! Je devrais plutôt dire l'œil, celui de gauche est caché sous un bandeau style pirate,est d'un bleu quasi noir dans lequel une lueur amusée y danse et cela me déplait fortement.

Oui je sais, je me suis planté comme un gros veau, c'est pas la peine de se foutre de moi, le borgne!!

Je tente de m'extirper de ces bras, qui ont quand même eu la gentillesse de me remettre sur mes pieds entre temps, lorsque je sens un frôlement sur mes fesses et que je suis un peu trop collé contre la poitrine de ce type, me permettant de respirer le parfum dans lequel il semble s'être baigné. À mon mouvement de recul, l'emprise qu'il exerce sur ma taille se renforce et je relève la tête avec l'intention de lui demander de me lâcher mais il me devance.

_ Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle? Me dit-il d'une voix que je qualifierais de sensuelle.

Je ne peux retenir un cri de frustration à l'entente de ce mot . Mademoiselle, Mademoiselle!! J'ai envie de lui crier « Je suis un mec du con! » . Mais c'est vrai que je suis sapé comme une fille, et maintenant je me rends compte que même mon cri n'avait rien de viril!! Alors je me contente de le foudroyer lui aussi de mes yeux de « biches » tout en le repoussant mais avant que j'arrive à m'éloigner, il me saisit par le poignet et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois contre son torse. Là, il commence à me faire peur car le regard qu'il me porte est celui de quelqu'un qui semble détester d'être ignoré et le voilà qui commence à se pencher vers moi. Non, il ne va quand même pas essayer de m'embrasser! Ce n'est pas l'intention qui me déplait, au contraire puisque, de ce que je peux en voir, ce type est magnifique, le problème réside dans le fait que là, en ce moment je suis supposer être une fille mais il est hors de question qu'il m'embrasse. C'est quoi ce cliché à l'eau-de-rose??. Le chevalier servant sauve la princesse en détresse et demande un baiser en récompense. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, j'ai dû me prendre un coup sur le tête et en attendant , le visage de ce type se rapproche de plus en plus et moi je dois ressembler à un joli coquelicot et c'est pas la couche de maquillage qui va réussir à le cacher!! C'est sûr, il a l'air assez beau, pour ce que j'en vois, mais c'est pas une raison et puis depuis quand je laisserai un gars m'embrasser?!? si je lui cède et qu'il découvre que je suis un gars, il est certain qu'il me course dans toute la ville pour m'étriper!!

Je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser plus car je suis arraché vivement de cette étreinte pour me retrouver dans les bras de Naruto qui fulmine face à cet homme. Il aura mis le temps pour arriver, il a pris les escaliers ou quoi pour descendre du podium alors qu'il lui suffisait d'un petit bon pour me rejoindre.

_ Lâchez-la, vieux pervers! Crache-t-il presque.

Il aurait pu éviter le féminin mais son côté protecteur n'est pas pour me déplaire et je vois là l'occasion pour me carapater le plus vite possible lorsque je m'aperçois enfin que tout le monde nous regarde et qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie masculine s'est réveillée à cette étreinte.

Porter une robe et me voilà attirer par les hommes. C'est décidé, le plus vite possible je m'exile sur une île déserte!!!!

Et bien, je crois que j'ai été le clou de ce spectacle!

Je profite que Naruto fait barrage entre l'inconnu et moi pour partir vers les coulisses d'une démarche claudicante en raison de la douleur qui traverse ma cheville. J'essaie tout de même d'assurer mon rôle jusqu'au bout tandis que je sens une certaine rage monter en moi à la vue de visages moqueurs au sein des autres participants et c'est assez violemment que je rejette l'aide que me propose Sakura . Un dernier regard dans la salle pour voir Naruto venir vers nous un air inquiet sur le visage alors que l'homme aux cheveux gris semble avoir disparu et je pars m'enfermer dans notre loge pour ôter cet habit de malheur et effacer la plus infime trace de l'existence de Daphnée que porte mon corps.

C'est en boxer, enroulé dans un peignoir, le visage rougi par le produit démaquillant et ma poigne abrasive que me trouvent Sakura, Deidara et Naruto lorsqu'ils rentrent dans la loge sans aucuns regards de ma part. Sentant les ondes meurtrières qui s'échappent de moi, le reste de notre groupe se tient à une certaine distance de moi à part Naruto qui vient s'assoir sur le rebord de la coiffeuse pour me fixer de son regard bleu.

_ Quoi? Lui demande-je, un peu trop méchamment.

_ Excuse-moi, Iruka. Si tu es tombé c'est de ma faute. J'ai tout foiré! Pleuniche-t-il presque.

_ Non, Naruto, tu n'y es pour rien. Si il y a quelqu'un a blâmé ici c'est lui! Lui dis-je en pointant un doigt en direction de Deidara, tout en ayant crié mes derniers mots.

Nous dirigeons notre regard vers Deidara et j'ai du mal à retenir un sourire quand je vois qu'il s'arrache lui-même les cheveux. Une chose que je n'aurai pas à faire!!

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de comprendre que sa bêtise risque de vous faire perdre ce concours. Passe-moi mes vêtements que je me taille d'ici avant de faire un meurtre.

Naruto soupire avant de me tendre un sac polochon dans lequel se trouvent un de mes vieux jean's usé, un t-shirt noir taille XXL que j'affectionne et ma bonne vielle paire de basket où mes petits petons vont pouvoir se reposer. Du coin de l'œil je vois Sakura qui bouillonne, prête pour une de ses célèbres crises de colère mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps tout comme à Deidara qui se morfond toujours. Maintenant redevenu moi, envolé Daphnée je me dirige vers la sortie en grimaçant: demain ma cheville ressemblera sûrement à celle d'un éléphant tellement j'ai mal.

_ Bien! J'ai défilé dans votre robe de mariée, je me suis pris la honte de ma vie en faisant cela et maintenant je m'en vais. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour venir au club demain. Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même pour vous retrouver dans cette merde. Salut et adieu!

Avant de quitter définitivement cette bandes d'abrutis, je fais un petit sourire à Naruto qui semble le plus sincèrement désolé pour moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire que lui, au moins, sera toujours le bienvenu chez moi. Comment pourrai-je me fâcher avec lui alors que je le considère comme mon frère depuis que je suis son tuteur à la fac, quoique c'est lui qui m'a forcé un peu au club, disant que j'avais trop le nez dans mes bouquins. Et bien là, mon nez va y rester pour cacher mon visage au cas où certains pourraient me reconnaître en tant qu'interprète du rôle de Daphn....ce nom me brûle la langue. Quel horreur!!

Le bruit de la porte qui claque dans mon dos résonne encore à mes oreilles quand j'atteins l'extérieur de l'amphithéâtre qui abritait ce concours, j'essaie de mettre de la distance entre ce lieu maudit et moi en faisant abstraction de la douleur grandissante de ma cheville. Les environs sont déserts alors que le brouhaha de la salle me parvient. Le défilé n'est pas fini et çà m'arrange, il y a moins de danger pour moi de rencontrer du monde et mon allure de canard-boiteux risque d'être un indice dans le rôle que je viens de jouer.

L'air frais du dehors m'apporte les senteurs des cerisiers en fleurs du parc tout proche alors que la lune resplendit dans toute sa rondeur, donnant une couleur bleutée à la nuit qui s'est installée. Pas un nuage ne masque les étoiles, demain sera une belle journée mais en attendant je ne désire que rentrer chez moi pour me prendre une cuite afin d'oublier celle d'aujourd'hui et dans mon état, il va me valoir au moins une heure pour rejoindre mon petit chez-moi. Courage!!!

* * * à suivre?????????????????


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé le premier chapitre, en espérant que ce deuxième morceau vous plaira également.**_

_**Comme toujours aucun droit de propriété ne m'a été donné de la part de Kishimoto-sama.**_

_**Bonne lecture et votre avis m'est précieux.......................**_

* * *

_**Féminin?...Masculin!**_

Chapitre deux

Un martellement incessant à la porte me tire du sommeil où mes rêves furent peuplés de robes de mariée, de pirates m'enchainant au mat de leur navire, et d'autres bêtises plus folles encore mais dont j'ai oublié plus de la moitié!

Avec du mal, je m'assois sur le canapé sur lequel je me suis endormi à mon retour la veille tandis que mon visiteur s'acharne toujours sur ma porte, le son de tam-tam qui résonne sous mon crâne vibre au même rythme que ses coups.

_ Iruka, ouvre. C'est moi, Naruto!

_ Y a personne. Lui réponds-je avec intelligence. Le matin c'est pas mon truc!!

_Allez, ouvre! S'il te plait. Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Ah oui et de quoi! De la méga, supra honte que je me suis tapé hier, sans parler que j'ai foiré votre travail!

_ ….

Le silence de Naruto parlait pour lui. Il était venu pour parler des évènements de la veille mais moi, j'en ai pas envie!! Qu'il se débrouille avec Sakura et Deidara!

Le grattement que j'entends à ma porte me fait savoir que Naruto est toujours là et j'imagine bien son regard de chien battu et ma bonté d'âme me fait me lever pour lui ouvrir la porte. Et puis, je ne peux jamais rester fâché contre lui très longtemps et çà il le sait et en profite!!

J'avais pas fait un pas que je hurlais à la mort dès que je m'appuyais sur mon pied droit. Une douleur fulgurante me traverse la cheville me coupant presque la respiration. Symptôme flagrant d'une entorse récoltée pendant mon rôle de Drag Queen hier soir!!

_ Iruka! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?? Réponds!

Et voilà Naruto reparti, si je ne veux pas qu'il réveille les voisins, j'ai intérêt de me grouiller d'ouvrir la porte. C'est avec peine que j'y parviens et c'est un Naruto anxieux qui s'engouffre dans mon minuscule deux pièces.

En voyant la difficulté avec laquelle je me déplace, même un centenaire marcherai plus vite que moi, il en déduit vite pour une fois que ma chute d'hier soir n'a pas été sans conséquences. Il m'aide à m'installer sur mon vieux canapé dans lequel je m'avachis.

_ T'as mal où? Me demande-t-il.

_ À Bo Bo La!! dis-je sarcastiquement,ne pouvant m'empêcher de sortir cette blague vieille comme le monde.

_ Hein?????

_ Laisse tomber. C'est ma cheville. Sûrement une entorse à cause de vos engins de tortures!

Le « Oh Putain!! » que siffle Naruto lorsqu'il a regardé mon pied ne me dit rien qui vaille, je tente un coup d'œil et reste stupéfié en voyant les dégâts: ma cheville a triplé de volume tandis que ma peau avait pris une jolie couleur, mélange d'un bleu- violet indéterminé!!

_ T'es bon pour l'hosto, mon vieux!!! s'exclame Naruto dans un grand sourire.

_ Et çà te fait rire?!?

_Estime toi heureux, si ce type t'avait pas rattrapé, c'est une jambe cassée ou plus que t'aurais.

_ À qui la faute! Si on m'avait prévenu de ce petit pas de danse? Ou même, si vous aviez fait votre boulot, je n'aurai pas eu à me faire passer pour cette...

Non, je ne peux pas. Rien qu'à la pensée du prénom qu'ils ont osé m'affubler, j'en ai la nausée...

Ou alors ce sont les deux bières que je me suis enfilé hier soir qui remontent!?

Je confirme!!! Bières.

Et c'est à quatre pattes que je me dirige dare-dare aux toilettes pour éviter de dégobiller sur Naruto.

Après m'avoir laissé le temps de m'en remettre, Naruto m'a entrainé de force à l'hôpital où l'on a bandé à mort ma cheville après l'avoir badigeonnée de crèmes en tout genre. Les résultats de la radio qu'ils m'ont fait passer indiquant aucunes fractures me redonnent un peu le moral même si ils auraient pu éviter de me faire la morale sur le fait que j'aurai dû venir tout de suite au lieu d'attendre qu'un hématome ne se forme.

Me voilà ressorti, avec une paire de béquilles ayant l'interdiction de poser mon pied au sol jusqu'à la disparition de l'œdème, attendant Naruto parti récupérer les analgésiques que les toubibs m'ont prescrits. Une nouvelle fois, on s'engouffre dans son vieux tacot orange vif qui me fait mal aux yeux !

_ Tu veux bien me ramener, cette promenade m'a fatigué. Le supplie-je.

_ Tu veux pas aller manger un truc avant, il est presque midi ?

_ je te vois venir! Toujours tes ramens? Merci mais j'ai pas faim.

Évidemment, c'est le moment parfait pour mon ventre de se faire entendre afin de me contredire. Traître!!

_ T'es sûr!! ironise Naruto.

_ Bon, d'accord mais après tu me ramène, ok?

_ Ok!

C'est à la terrasse du stand de ramens préférés de Naruto qu'on s'installe, voulant profiter au maximum du soleil de cette journée alors qu'il pleuvait encore la semaine dernière. Mais aujourd'hui, le ciel est aussi bleu que les yeux de Naruto qui pétillent à chaque bouchées de nouilles. Et dire qu'il est déjà à son quatrième bol alors que j'ai du mal à terminer le mien!! Quand le serveur passe une nouvelle fois près de nous, je vois avec consternation que Naruto lui tend encore son bol alors que je me contente de lui commander un thé à la menthe pour calmer mon estomac qui semble ne pas s'être remis des deux bières. Pfft!! Et dire que je ne peux même pas m'enivrer au risque de détraquer ce pauvre organe. Une vraie femmelette!! cette pensée me renvoie à ce qui c'est passé hier: travesti en fille dans une robe de mariée, un défilé qui tourne au fiasco lorsque je me viande en toute beauté pour me retrouver dans les bras d'un bel inconnu.

J'ai dit bel?? Depuis quand je flashe sur les hommes moi?!?

Oh là!! au secours, je deviens pire qu'une fille avec ce genre de pensée. Est ce qu'ils auraient raison? Serai-je une femme enfermée dans un corps d'homme?

Ahhhhhh!! ils m'ont contaminé de leur bêtise avec toutes les sottises qu'ils m'ont dit. Et puis,je suis resté trop longtemps avec Naruto et son esprit dépravé est en train de pervertir le mien!!

Regardez le, même en mangeant ses nouilles, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de mater n'importe quel gars qui se trouve dans son champ de vision. Oh, Oh! Vu son regard, il a dû trouver une proie de qualité. Je lui envie cette décontraction naturelle quand il affiche ouvertement son homosexualité. Ouverture que je remarque chez tous ses amis gays. Sans gêne!!

_ Naruto, arrête de draguer!! lui lance-je.

_ Pourquoi, t'es jaloux? Me répond-il.

_Hein... quoi... mais pas du tout et de toute façon je suis hétéro! Balbutie-je comme réponse alors que le mode coquelicot avait refait surface sur mon visage.

_Je te taquine, Iruka. Mais quand même, t'es sûr de ne pas être un homo refoulé parce qu'hier, si j'avais pris plus de temps, je suis certain que tu l'aurais laissé t'embrasser le vieux pervers?

_ N'importe quoi!! crie-je presque alors qu'il commençait à partir dans un fou rire un peu trop bruyant à mon goût, nous attirant l'attention des quelques clients attablés sur la terrasse.

_ T'es mignon quand tu te mets en colère et tu devrais arrêter de te coiffer avec cette horrible queue de cheval. Tes cheveux détachés t'avantagent, tu sais...pour hier...

_ Je ne veux pas en parler, Naru!!

_ Tu m'appelle Naru maintenant! Avoue, toi non plus tu ne peux pas résister à mon charme!

_ N'importe quoi et je t'ai déjà dit que je suis hétéro!

_ C'est ce qu'ils disent tous mais tu sais Iruka, il ne faut jamais dire fontaine je ne boirai pas de ton eau!!

_ Oh, attention le grand philosophe Naruto Uzumaki est dans la place. Et tu crois qu'avec la petite mascarade d'hier, je vais changer de bord?

_ Bien sûr que non. Il n'y a que ton cœur qui doit te dire qui aimer. Homme ou femme. Et arrête d'être si sûr de ton orientation sexuelle parce que, pour l'instant tu n'as pas encore trouver la personne qui saura faire battre ton petit cœur de façon chaotique!

_ Si il faut que je frise la crise cardiaque pour trouver mon âme sœur, laisse tomber! J'ai pas les moyens de m'en procurer un autre, déjà qu'il n'est pas costaud! Dis-je dans un soupir.

_Je croyais que t'avais plus de crise avec tes cachets! S'inquiéta Naruto, se rappelant celle que j'avais fait la première fois qu'il m'avait trainé avec lui dans une de ses nuits de folie.

En plus d'être un gringalet, d'avoir un physique plus féminin que masculin, d'avoir la fâcheuse manie de rougir pour un rien, je souffre d'arythmie cardiaque dont les crises peuvent survenir n'importe quand. En somme, je fais de la tachycardie!! Tu parles d'un homme!!

_ Tu sais ce qu'il te faut Iruka?

_ Non mais tu vas me le dire!

_ Il te faut quelqu'un qui sache te protéger, te dorloter et çà je vois mal une fille en mesure de pouvoir y parvenir. Et puis, à ce que j'ai pu voir depuis que je te connais, tu n'es jamais resté très longtemps avec une fille, pourquoi?

_ Là, Naruto, tu vas trop loin. Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi et j'ai d'autres préoccupations que de batifoler. Tu ferais mieux de t'interroger sur toi, tu as eu combien de mecs ce mois-ci: trois, quatre?

_ Cinq, mais moi j'assume!!si tu veux, je t'initie aux plaisirs de la chair entre hommes. À moins que tu ne préfère le type d'hier!!

_ Arrête, si tu crois que c'est drôle. Tes plan Q ne m'intéressent pas. Et tu sembles oublier que j'ai mon diplôme à décrocher dans un mois, moi!!

_ Je plaisante, Iruka. Où est passé ton sens de l'humour? Moi aussi je dois assurer pour les exams sinon je risque de ne pas passer en troisième année. Au moins toi, l'année prochaine tu pourras enfin faire ce qu'il te plait. Ahh!! Tu m'as miné le moral avec tout çà! Tu parles d'un rabat-joie. Il faut vraiment que tu t'envoies en l'air...

_ Naruto tais-toi!!Occupe-toi de tes fesses plutôt que des miennes et si tu as fini de manger, fais-moi plaisir en me ramenant, ok!

_ok, ok,ok! Mais j'en suis sûr, une bonne bai...

_ Je vais à la voiture et toi vas payer l'addition. Je le coupe avant d'entendre ce qu'il va me sortir. Pour lui, il suffit d'un tour sous les draps pour retrouver le moral. Depuis que je le connais, il n'y a que çà qui marche pour lui. Je me vois mal suivre son exemple pour tomber dans les bras du premier mec qui passe. Et puis pourquoi le visage du type d'hier s'impose à moi?

Toute cette conversation m'a perturbé et à y réfléchir c'est vrai que les réactions de mon corps lorsque j'étais dans les bras de ce type étaient bizarre: je m'y étais senti bien, presque à espérer ce baiser en y pensant tellement cet homme était magnifique.

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive. Me voilà en train de fantasmer sur un homme?

Y avait-il un sortilège avec la robe qui m'aurait transformé en fille ou, pire, fait virer ma cuti???

Si c'est le cas, au moins j'ai la chance d'avoir le plus beau mec comme déclencheur. Mais il est trop beau pour être de ce bord. Pas que les gays soient moches: y a qu'à voir Naruto et Gaara, son psychopathe de petit-copain de l'année dernière. À chacune de leur sortie en couple, çà tombait comme des mouches tout autour d'eux!!

J'attrape mes béquilles et quitte le stand, laissant Naruto payer la note après qu'il ait dit que c'est pas moi qui allait le ruiner avec ce que j'avais à peine manger, et décide de rejoindre l'épave orange qui jure sur le parking, au milieu de jolis coupés sport et autres voitures haut de gamme. Et là, devant moi, la voiture de mes rêves: une Viper SRT-10 gris métallisé. Même en enseignant dans le privé, il me faudrait dix vies rien que pour me payer une roue!! Celui qui roule dans cette merveille n'a sûrement pas besoin de se soucier de son avenir.

Un regard aux alentours pour vérifier que le proprio n'est pas dans le coin et je fais glisser le bout de mes doigts sur l'aile de cette beauté, me gorgeant de la puissance qu'elle dégage. Je laisse glisser ma main jusqu'au pare-brise avant de l'enlever au moment où je me rends compte que mes gestes sont déplacés. Un dernier coup d'œil d'admiration envers le bolide et je me dirige vers le tas de boue de Naruto garé deux places plus loin. Qu'est ce qu'il fait cet imbécile, il faut pas une heure pour régler une addition!! j'aimerai bien rentrer et me coucher, j'en peux plus d'attendre si il tarde encore je vais partir à pied, à supposer que ma cheville me le permette!!

J'entends quelqu'un qui s'approche, enfin!

_Naruto, tu en as mis du temps.... mais je ne parviens pas à finir ma phrase lorsque je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas celui que je crois qui arrive. À à peine quelques mètres de moi se trouve le « borgne » d'hier soir. Même sans costume griffé comme la veille, le masque et le bandeau oculaire ne peuvent pas me tromper: c'est lui. Une chaleur sourde monte en moi et quand il passe près de moi, je vois qu'il se dirige vers la Viper. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas été témoin de mon admiration envers la voiture sinon... Il a dû sentir mon regard posé sur lui puisqu'il lève le sien vers moi, s'immobilisant un instant avant de monter dans son bijou. Il m'a semblé voir une certaine interrogation dans son œil au moment où son regard s'est arrêté sur mon visage. Pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnu!! Aucun danger, mes cheveux sont bien rangés en une queue de cheval et je ne porte pas de robe avec fausse poitrine, le tout accompagné de maquillage. Seulement mon éternel vieux jean's usé couplé à un t-shirt déformé par le temps. Bien mâle tout çà!!! Je détourne vite mon regard au risque de me briser le cou, cherchant une touffe blonde parmi les gens qui se trouvent à proximité. Rien, nada, niet! Pas de Naruto en vue! J'espère que sa mémoire de poisson-rouge ne lui a pas fait oublier mon existence, remplacée par une quelconque proie qu'il avait repéré. Il y a des jours où j'ai la confirmation que son cerveau se situe bien plus bas qu'il ne devrait!!

Le doux ronronnement des 600ch de la Viper me parvient aux oreilles, capturant une nouvelle fois mon attention et mon cœur frôle l'arrêt lorsque celle-ci s'immobilise juste à mes côtés tandis que son conducteur me fixe.

_ Si vous attendez le petit blond, vous risquer d'y passer l'après-midi. Dit-il de cette voix sensuelle que j'ai pu découvrir hier alors que la lueur amusée a repris vie dans son œil.

_ Excusez- moi mais...

_ J'étais au même restaurant que vous et ses intérêts semblaient se porter sur quelqu'un d'autre que vous!!

Il me prend pour qui? Le petit-copain cocufié qui attend le retour de son Homme parti à la chasse ou quoi? Attend Naruto, dès que tu reviens, je vais te faire rentrer quelques priorités à coups de canne dans ton crâne puisque ton cerveau ne s'y trouve vraiment pas!! Je ressers mon emprise sur mes béquilles, soupirant intérieurement devant la trotte qui m'attend pour rejoindre mon appartement et sans un mot, je m'éloigne de ce type dont l'œil moqueur commence à me courir sur le haricot!

Et puis je peux prendre le métro, je crois que j'ai ma carte d'étudiant sur moi. Un coup d'œil pour vérifier: oui, elle est toujours accrochée à la bandoulière de mon sac.

J'ai pas fait dix mètres que je me retrouve bloqué par la Viper pilant devant moi après une marche arrière sortie tout droit des films de série B!!

_Si vous voulez, je vous dépose chez vous.

Alors là, ses manières de macho patenté m'horripile profondément et c'est de façon venimeuse que je lui réponds.

_ Je pense être assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul et si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre voiture, je vous conseille de me laisser tranquille. Je lève une de mes béquilles en guise d'appuis à mes paroles.

_ Il n'a pas tort, vous êtes vraiment mignon quand vous vous énervez!!

_ JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON!!! Un homme n'est pas mignon! Crie-je en tremblant de rage.

Le ciel est contre moi, aujourd'hui!! pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce mec se trouve au même resto que nous. Mais quand cette journée finira-t-elle? Une douleur dans ma poitrine me fait lâcher prise sur une de mes béquilles, déséquilibré j'en tombe à genoux, la respiration haletante alors que je sens mon sang taper avec force derrière mes tempes tandis que mon cœur me semble sur le point d'exploser. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Tiens, il suffit d'en parler pour qu'une de ces foutues crises arrive, mais pourquoi avec une telle douleur!??! C'est la faute du trio des cinglés et du stress qu'ils m'ont fait subir hier!!!

J'aperçois le Borgne se précipiter vers moi, ma vision voilée par la douleur qui ne veut pas se calmer. Il m'attire contre lui où je peux une nouvelle fois sentir son parfum mais qui me semble plus agréable que la première fois.

_ Qu'est ce qui vous arrive? Sa voix n'a plus rien de moqueur, seule la crainte est présente mais je n'arrive pas à parler, juste porter ma main à mon cœur qui consent enfin à se calmer.

Sans aucune manière, il pose la sienne directement sous mon t-shirt, à même la peau au niveau de mon cœur. Elle est si froide que je frissonne. On dirait que par ce toucher il essaie de le calmer alors que ma peau me brûle sous sa paume.

_ Je vous emmène à l'hôpital et là vous n'êtes pas en mesure de refuser!

_ Pas l'hôpital... J'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi. Réponds-je avec difficulté, repensant aux petites pilules blanches qui trainent toujours dans ma pharmacie.

Et puis j'ai mangé ma réserve d'argent en y allant ce matin pour ma cheville. Non. Je veux rentrer chez moi, c'est tout.

Sans rien ajouté, il m'installe dans sa voiture. N'ayant pas la force de parler, je lui fais un signe en direction de ma carte d'étudiant lorsqu'il me demande mon adresse .

On arrive chez moi en quelques minutes, çà tient du miracle si il n'a pas écrasé quelques passants en route alors que mon estomac essaie de retrouver sa place initiale dans mon abdomen après son petit voyage dans mes talons!!

C'est en étant porté en style jeune mariée par le Borgne ( j'ignore toujours son nom! ) que je pénètre dans mon modeste logement. La situation me fait sourire: hier, je lui tombe dans les bras en robe de mariée, aujourd'hui, il me porte comme une mariée et demain?? On se marie!!! Je divague. Et là, on joue plutôt le riche et le pauvre et çà, on sait comment çà se termine systématiquement!! Naruto, j'espère que tu t'es fait enlevé par des extra-terrestres car toutes tes excuses bidons ne te seront d'aucun secours pour m'avoir planté comme çà!

_ Où sont vos médicaments?

Devant mon air hagard, il se rend dans la salle de bains de son propre chef à la recherche de ces chères petites pilules. Faut dire qu'avec une boite de préservatifs à peine entamée, il n'y a que çà dans ma pharmacie. Pourquoi cette pensée? Pourquoi pas le pauvre tube de dentifrice raplapla jumelé à une brosse à dents qui tente de ressembler à un punk en manque de gel? mais il revient déjà avec le flacon de médicaments

_ Il faudrait quand-même que vous consultiez. Me dit-il en me tendant un verre d'eau en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

_ Merci...mais çà va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas...

_ Je suis quand même responsable de votre état. Me dit-il dans un sourire, du moins je crois à la vue de la courbe sous son masque et de son œil recourbé.

Je secoue la tête négativement tout en répondant à son sourire par un autre, moins enthousiaste puisque le tam-tam de ce matin a refait son apparition et la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est d'ôter l'élastique qui retient mes cheveux afin d'atténuer mon mal de tête tout en fermant les yeux! En y repensant, je suis le seul responsable de mon malaise. Je n'avais qu'à pas m'énerver autant! Je puise au plus profond de moi une certaine confiance afin de présenter mes excuses au borgne, dont il faut absolument que je sache son nom parce que çà devient grotesque comme surnom, et j'ouvre les yeux pour le voir en train de me fixer d'un œil perplexe. Aurai-je quelque chose sur le visage? Par réflex, je frotte ma cicatrice que mes cheveux chatouillent.

Mes cheveux!!!

Ils sont détachés comme au concours. Çà y est, je suis mort, il m'a reconnu!! je suis en surchauffe au niveau de mes joues alors qu'il se rapproche de moi.

_ Votre ami a raison, les cheveux libres vous vont mieux et quitte à me faire une nouvelle fois incendié, pour vous mignon est approprié surtout lorsque vos joues sont si joliment colorées. Dit-il d'une voix qui me fait frissonner alors qu'il fait courir ses doigts dans ma chevelure avant de venir effleurer ma cicatrice.

Et là, je ne suis même pas capable de dire le moindre mot, paralysé sous cette main pale et cet œil couleur ardoise qui me fixe jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau finisse d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il vint de dire. A-t-il vraiment entendu tout de notre conversation, entre Naruto et moi? Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère une nouvelle fois, dû à la crainte que cet homme ne découvre le rôle que j'ai joué hier soir et non sa proximité.

Il a dû remarqué ma gêne puisqu'il enlève rapidement sa main de mon visage qui se doit d'être rubicond maintenant, mais avant qu'il ne rajoute quoi que ce soit deux sonneries de téléphones se font entendre: version hard-rock pour le mien alors que la sienne ressemble à de la musique classique.

Il répondit à l'appel après s'être levé du canapé, où il s'était assis, auprès de moi. Une pointe d'autorité et d'exacerbation pouvait être entendu dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait avec son interlocuteur. Je profite de cet interlude pour retrouver mon calme et regarder mon propre téléphone où s'affiche le nom de Naruto dans les appels en absence puisque je n'avais pas pris la peine d'y répondre. Tiens, il s'est rendu compte que je n'étais plus là. Encore une fois, il aura mis le temps!! Je mets hors tension mon portable avant un nouvel appel de sa part et porte mon attention sur « le borgne » toujours en pleine conversation assez animée pour ce que j'en entends alors que je laisse mon regard parcourir le dos qui est offert, mes yeux faisant une pause, un arrêt plutôt, lorsqu'ils arrivent sur son postérieur: fessier bien musclé qu'un jean's assez serré met très bien en valeur.

Je détourne vite fait mes yeux lorsque je prends conscience que j'étais en train de mater le cul d'un homme!!ah!! Kami!c'est pas ma faute aussi si ce mec a un corps d'athlète. Mais c'est pas une raison, bordel!! Avec un profond soupir, je m'enfonce dans les cousins de mon canapé, me sentant légèrement groggy, sûrement dû aux cachets, avec l'intention de faire un petit somme avant de me souvenir qu'il est toujours là. Y a pas que Naruto qui a une mémoire de poisson-rouge!!!

Je rouvre les yeux que je ne me rappelle même pas avoir fermer pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le borgne dont j'ignore toujours le nom.

_ Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir voir un docteur? Me demande-t-il.

_ Certain!! m'empresse-je de dire.

_ Bon! Si vous changez d'avis, dites le moi et je prendrais en charge les frais.

_C'est pas nécessaire et puis je ne connais pas votre nom.

_ Oh! Oui! Pardon, voici ma carte. Répond-il en me tendant une carte de visite où j'y lis enfin son nom.

_ Merci, Hatake-san. Mon nom est Iruka Umino.

_ Je sais.

_ Pardon???

_ Iruka, je le sais grâce à votre carte mais appelez-moi juste Kakashi. Je suis désolé mais j'ai une réunion à laquelle je devais être présent depuis plus d'une heure déjà mais avant de vous laissez je veux être certain que çà va aller pour vous.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kakashi. Je vous assure que je vais mieux.

_Bon et bien j'y vais alors. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte où là, je le vois hésiter avant de rajouter. Portez vous bien Iruka.

_ Vous aussi Kakashi.

Après un dernier salut de la main, il sort, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui me permettant enfin de me détendre complètement. Ma poitrine ne me fait plus souffrir, seul un mal de tête persiste mais je peux y faire face. J'attrape la carte de visite qu'il m'a donné. Nom, profession, tout y est, même le numéro de téléphone. Journaliste: je comprends pourquoi il était au concours, le journal pour qui il travaille est l'un des plus important de la ville.

Submergé par la fatigue, je laisse glisser la carte de mes doigts en fermant les yeux alors que son visage m'accompagne dans le sommeil.

???????????à suivre???????????????


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kishimoto-sama est le seul propriétaire des personnages qui sont torturés dans cette histoire!**_

_**Pardon pour cette longue absence: les aléas de la vie...**_

_**Bonne lecture et encore plus qu'avant, votre avis m'est précieux...**_

_**Féminin?...Masculin!**_

Chapitre trois

La période des examens m'a permis de fuir Naruto et ainsi ses questions sur ce qui s'était passé après le restaurant. Malheureusement cela ne pouvait pas durer et c'est donc à regret que j'ouvrais ma porte à celui que je savais se trouver derrière.

Comme promis, Naruto eut droit à un coup de canne sur son crâne résolument vide au son creux qui en résulta en me rappelant que je devais le faire et dont l'occasion ne s'était pas encore présentée.

_ Aïe! mais çà fait mal, tu te prends pour Sakura maintenant? Me dit-il une fois la douleur passée.

_ Quand on promet quelque chose, on le fait. Et là j'applique!

L'incompréhension totale qui se lisait sur son visage me fit sourire une seconde jusqu'à ce que je n'aperçoive Sakura et Deidara juste derrière lui. Merde! J'aurai jamais pensé que Naruto les aurait amenés avec lui après son coup de fil. Quoique, çà fait une semaine que je n'avais pas vu le trio au complet. Qu'est ce que je fais? Je leur claque la porte au nez ou je les laisse dire ce qu'ils veulent me dire à moins qu'ils ne veulent de nouveau me travestir! Ils peuvent toujours courir, ma cheville ne peut pas supporter une autre séance de torture et puis j'en ai marre de leurs jeux débiles. C'est décidé, ils restent dehors.!

_ Qu'est ce qui t'amène Naruto? Je demande en ignorant parfaitement les deux autres.

_ Depuis la dernière fois tu m'évites, Iruka. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé! Tu réponds plus à mes appels et je n'arrive jamais à t'attraper quand tu es sur le campus et çà dure depuis trop longtemps!

C'est sûr, une semaine pour lui c'est long! Pauvre Naruto! Si encore t'avais pas emmené le couple des schizo!

_ Erreur! J'ai répondu à ton dernier sinon tu serais pas là, non?

_ Euh... oui.. on peut parler à l'intérieur s'il te plait?

_ De quoi? Demande-je en lançant un regard noir à Sakura qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_ Bon maintenant c'est à toi de nous écouter, Iruka! Tu nous traites de gamins mais t'es pas mieux! Rugit-elle en me poussant à l'intérieur de mon appartement, suivis des garçons qui étaient devenus plus blanc qu'un fantôme!

Ah! Sakura et son caractère de chien! Y a pas à dire, elle est effrayante quand elle s'y met et là c'est moi qui vais souffrir!

_ Sakura, vas doucement, Iruka est blessé! Hurle Naruto.

_ Assis! Ordonne-t-elle en me poussant sur mon canapé dans lequel j'espère me fondre tant son regard me fait peur. D'habitude, il n'y a que Naruto qui y a droit, quant à Deidara, et bien, lui au moins a droit de connaître son côté plus romantique. Quoique?

_ Naruto, fais-nous du thé.

_ Hé! je suis pas ta bonne! Réplique notre petit blond.

_Dépêche-toi!rajoute-t-elle en lui donnant son désormais tristement célèbre coup de poing de rage dédié personnellement à Naruto qui fuit illico presto dans ma cuisine pour éviter une seconde vague de furie made-in Sakura!

À mon avis, elle doit être dans cette période ô combien stressante où ses hormones sont en train de prendre le contrôle de ses émotions, même si en dehors de ces quelques jours où les femmes deviennent des démons émotifs et d'humeur plus que changeante, Sakura reste une espèce de yoyo, oscillant entre gentillesse et tyrannie! Et vu l'air renfrogné et frustré de Deidara, j'ai raison. À mon avis, il a dû se contenter de sa main droite ces derniers jours!

Naruto revient avec son thé et enfin Sakura semble vouloir se calmer après une gorgée du breuvage.

_ Qu'est ce qui vous amène, alors? Tente-je, profitant de ce moment d'accalmie dans la fureur de la Rosée.

_ Tout d'abord, nous avons eu les résultats du concours. Commence Deidara.

_ Ouais! grogne-je.

_ Nous sommes arrivés quatrième, pas mal hein! s'extasie Naruto.

_ Oui, en sachant qu'il y avait au moins plus de cinquante participants, mais on aurait dû gagner. Et là c'est Sakura qui grogne faisant reculer Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une distance sécuritaire de ses poings. On sait jamais!

_ Et c'est pour me faire des reproches que vous êtes venus je suppose? Dis-je.

_ NON! s'écrie de façon synchro mon cher trio d'imbéciles heureux.

_ Par contre, on a eu la visite d'un drôle de type ce matin, posant des question sur « Daphnée ». continue Sakura.

À l'entente de ce prénom, un frisson me traverse le dos alors qu'une envie de vomir s'installe dans le fond de mon estomac.

_ C'était qui? Demande-je en espérant que ce n'était pas Kakashi qui, après les derniers évènements avait découvert que c'était moi qui lui était tombé dans les bras ce jour-là. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui depuis qu'il m'a aidé pendant ma crise.

_ On sait pas sauf que bien sûr Monsieur le succube gay ici présent ne s'est pas gêné pour le brancher. Siffle Sakura.

_ Je ne suis pas un succube... euh! c'est quoi? répond Naruto, inconscient de la main tremblante de Sakura qui file vers lui.

_ Sakura, laisse-le! Dis-je en attrapant son bras avant que Naruto ne s'en prenne une. Continue.

_ Il nous a pas dit son nom à part qu'il travaillait pour un journal qui couvrait l'évènement et qu'il voulait ton autorisation pour publier des photos où tu apparaissais.

_ En tout cas, ce mec est un dieu ! Tu l'aurais vu, teint de porcelaine, yeux d'un noir profond et des cheveux encore plus longs que les tiens, Iruka. Une beauté! commenta Naruto , s'excitant tout seul à la description de ce type.

_ Naruto. Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois? Arrête de courir après tous les mecs.

_ T'inquiète, Iruka, en tout cas c'était pas le vieux pervers! Tiens en parlant de lui, il était au stand de ramens en même temps que nous, je l'ai vu quand je suis allé payer. On a eu de la chance qu'il n'entende pas notre conversation, hein, Iruka?

Merde! j'en étais sûr. Il a entendu tout ce qu'on s'est raconté et maintenant il sait que je suis cette saleté de fausse fille et il a envoyé ce type enquêter discrètement, et si jamais il découvre la vérité, je suis mort!

Mais si c'était le cas, il serait sûrement revenu ici? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur lui et faire cette saloperie de crise par dessus le marché!

Non,non! Je suis devenu trop parano depuis cet événement débile. Même planqué derrière mes bouquins dans le coin le plus retranché de la bibliothèque du campus, j'ai toujours cette sensation désagréable que tout le monde me regarde.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas continué de les éviter? Car là, je sens l'angoisse m'envahir.

_ Iruka, çà va t'es tout pale?

_ Il faut pas t'inquiéter, on lui a dit que tu étais reparti chez toi, du moins « Daphnée ». qu'on n'avait aucun moyen de te contacter et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser ces photos. Dit Deidara en me faisant un petit sourire.

_ Si vous avez déjà réglé le problème, pourquoi vous êtes venus si ce n'est pour me torturer, à force de dire ce prénom hideux? On croirait que çà vous fait plaisir de le faire. M'écrie-je, sentant une nouvelle fois mon cœur jouer de la percussion dans ma poitrine. Nouvelle crise à l'horizon! Génial!

_ Calme-toi, Iruka. On voulait surtout s'excuser pour ce que l'on a fait. Pardon, au départ, on voulait que tu sois mis en avant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour le club. Jamais, on a pensé que çà irait si loin et que tu le vivrais mal. Dit Sakura tandis que Naruto acquiesçait de la tête tout en me faisant son regard de cocker malheureux.

Me calmer, me calmer! plus facile à dire qu'à faire!

Moi qui ai horreur d'être le centre d'intérêt! Ces dernières années sur le campus, je les ai passées à me faire le plus petit qu'il soit, même si les prof n'arrêtaient pas de prendre la moindre de mes thèses comme exemple! Il faut qu'ils arrêtent leur délire: je suis pas un génie! et maintenant c'est le trio des frappadingues qui me met en avant mais pas par le meilleur côté de moi-même. Mon physique de crevette, comme dirait Deidara.

J'en ai marre. C'est décidé! Une fois à la maison je me mets au sport!

En y pensant, il faut que je finisse de ranger mes affaires si je veux partir avant le festival de fin d'année qui, je suppose, est l'objet de leur visite.

Je sens déjà l'air frais et pur de chez moi, les longues balades sur la plage que je vais pouvoir faire dans le calme et le sérénité! Rien qu'à cette pensée, je me sens zen d'un seul coup!

_ Bon, c'est pas tout çà, mais si vous avez fini... commence-je .

_ Attends, attends! s'excite une nouvelle fois Naruto.

_ Oui, au départ, on est venu t'inviter à une soirée karaoké qui se déroule sur le campus pour fêter la fin des cours. Dit calmement Sakura en foudroyant du regard Naruto qui, aussitôt, arrêta de sauter sur son siège.

_ Ce serait bien de faire un dernier truc ensemble avant de se séparer. Rajouta Deidara.

C'est vrai! Dans mon malheur, je ne reverrai plus ce trio des damnés! Sauf si j'ai loupé mes examens. Non! Non! Impossible, il faut que je retourne dans ma petite ville avant d'être aussi barjot qu'eux! Et puis, là bas, pas de danger d'y croiser Kakashi car c'est pas demain qu'un trou perdu comme Onagawa fera la une des journaux!

Et pourquoi je pense à lui au lieu de toutes ces filles en maillot de bains que je vais pouvoir admirer. Et draguer!

Avec de la chance, Izumo et Kotetsu seront là aussi et enfin on pourra reformer le trio des farceurs, comme au bon vieux temps. Quand j'y repense! Quel délire au lycée. Ces cinq années à Tokyo m'avaient fait oublier combien on aimait rigoler, plutôt qu'étudier!

Et dire que bientôt, ce sera moi le professeur! On pourra dire que mon parcourt personnel me sera utile pour anticiper les coups bas que mes petits élèves essaieront de me jouer: j'ai rien épargné à mes professeurs, alors!

Mais à savoir que la personne qui sera sûrement mon supérieur est celle à qui j'ai joué le plus de blagues me fait un peu frémir, surtout le souvenir de sa poigne le jour où on avait retiré tous les panneaux « peinture fraiche » des bancs de la cours du complexe scolaire où collège et lycée étaient réunis! Mon oreille gauche tinte encore à ce souvenir. Une chance qu'elle ne l'a pas arrachée ce jour-là!

Je pouffe tout seul en imaginant la tête qu'elle fera quand elle tombera sur la demande d'affectation que je viens d'envoyer, même si je ne suis pas encore certain d'avoir mon diplôme!

Une petite toux se fait entendre de la part de mes visiteurs que j'avais complètement oubliés en me plongeant dans mes souvenirs de jeunesse. Pas que je suis vieux!

_ Alors! T'en penses quoi? Dit Naruto dans un sourire.

_ Hein! je réponds, ne me souvenant pas de quoi ils parlaient avant que je ne me perde dans mon propre esprit.

_ Tu viens ou pas? Demande cette fois Deidara.

_ Où?

Oh là, je suis largué! En tout cas, ils ne me parlent plus de cette « Daphngrrr ». Une chance pour moi!

_ À cette soirée karaoké!grogne cette fois Sakura.

_ Ah oui!... Euh, non!

_ Pfff! soupire Naruto en gonflant ses joues.

_ Désolé mais je pars dans deux jours et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

_ Alors juste un verre dans Harajuku? Essaie Deidara en sachant que c'est le quartier que j'ai toujours préféré dans cette ville.

Qu'est-ce que je fais?

Dans un sens Deidara n'a pas tort: un dernier truc ensemble avant mon départ me ferait sûrement du bien! Et à voir leurs têtes, je pense qu'ils en seraient heureux!

Je suis vraiment trop gentil et face à trois regards de chiens battus, je ne peux pas résister!

_ OK pour le parc mais pas trop longtemps,d'accord?

_ Génial! Hurle Naruto.

_ Merci. Disent en chœur Sakura et Deidara.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pas trop longtemps, oui c'est çà! Tu parles!

Et maintenant le soleil a disparut depuis longtemps, les rues grouillent de monde et ma cheville hurle!

Sakura semble se rendre compte enfin que je commence à fatiguer de toutes ces pérégrinations au travers de Tokyo alors que l'on devait juste aller au parc et en fait part à Deidara qui s'extasie devant une vitrine exposant la plus belle robe que je n'ai jamais vu, je peux l'avouer!

C'est dans Nakameguro que nous déambulons depuis une heure; pas étonnant pour ce trio d'artistes de l'aiguille et je ne peux que soupirer quand je vois le chef de file s'engouffrer dans la boutique qui semble sur le point d'exploser sous le nombre de ses occupants.

J'arrive à me caser dans un coin après avoir failli me faire transformer mes petits petons en palme, à force que l'on me marche dessus. Naruto me rejoint pour m'expliquer qu'une célèbre créatrice est présente et que cette femme est une idole de Deidara. Qui n'est pas une idole pour lui!

Naruto disparait lui aussi dans la foule, me laissant seul à essayer d'éviter de me faire piétiner une nouvelle fois.

Le temps file et aucun des trois zinzins n'est venu me trouver, trop pris dans leur froufrou. Puisque c'est comme çà, bye bye, je me tire.

J'ai pas atteint la sortie qu'une grande brune se plante devant moi, me fixant de ses yeux rouges, grenat, tout en tirant sur la longue pipe qu'elle tient du bout des doigts; je comprends mieux les yeux rouges! Mais dans ce capharnaüm, elle va foutre le feu si sa boulette de tabac tombe!

_Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de fumer ici! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui dire en tentant de la contourner pour partir.

En plus de la chaleur qui règne dans la boutique, l'odeur de son tabac, si c'en est, me donne la nausée!

_ Elle s'en va déjà, la Beauté! Me susurre-t-elle en me bloquant le passage.

_ Pardon mais... oui!

_ Dommage, cette silhouette et ce visage... humm! Continue-t-elle en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts fins.

_ Je ne vois ce que mon corps a de si … humm comme vous dites, Madame! Je lui réponds en me dégageant de son étreinte qui me donne l'impression d'être un bout de viande au marché.

_ Ma chérie... cette robe est faite pour toi! Me dit-elle en enroulant autour de mes épaules son bras avant de m'entrainer vers la vitrine.

_ Ma chérie! Je boue en disant cela. Je suis un homme! Vous devriez arrêter le pétard, çà vous réussi pas! Et cette fois j'arrive à me sortir de ses griffes de harpie et je file dare dare dans la rue avant qu'elle ne me remette le grappin dessus.

Mais c'est pas possible! Sont-ils tous aveugle pour ne pas voir que je suis un gars? J'enrage!

Tout en me dirigeant vers le métro, je vocifère contre cette adepte de la fumette, ne me rendant compte qu'au dernier moment que mon monologue a fait se porter sur moi l'attention d'un groupe de jeunes à proximité.

_ Eh, Ma Jolie! Tu t'es faite larguer! Me crie un gars qui m'a l'air bien imbibé.

La frustration d'être pris une nouvelle fois pour une fille me fait enrager encore plus et d'un bond je suis près de ce type qui put l'alcool.

_ Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire! Lui dis-je en lui saisissant le col.

_ Oh, merde! C'est pas une minette mais un minet. Ah! Ah! Ah!

Son rire me vrille les tempes et je resserre mon emprise alors qu'une main se pose sur mon poignet.

_ Calme-toi, gamin! Il plaisante. Si tu ne veux pas être pris pour ce que tu n'es pas, change de look!me dit celui qui me fait lâcher prise doucement, faisant tournoyer une petite tige de métal entre ses dents.

L'adrénaline a complètement quitté mon corps et après une vague excuse balancée à l'ivrogne, je m'engouffre dans la bouche de métro à proximité.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Et oui, c'est ainsi que c'est terminée ma dernière soirée à Tokyo!

Maintenant, je suis installé dans un train où une armée de diablotins s'est déversée, assourdissant de leurs cris les quelques voyageurs présents dans le wagon. Sûrement une classe de vacances qui va finir sur notre belle plage de sable fin!

Lorsque le train rentre en gare d'Ishinomaki, ma tête bourdonne des cris et hurlements qui ont accompagné ces trois cent kilomètres et des brouettes de voyage!

Quand je pense qu'il y a encore le trajet en bus jusqu'à Onagawa. Une bonne heure, voire plus, avec ces gamins, non merci! Je préfère y aller à la nage en longeant la côte!

La gare routière est aussi bombée que le train. Ah! Si j'en avais les moyens, je prendrais un taxi!

Malheureusement, mon porte-feuille ne contient que le strict minimum pour un billet de bus. J'aurai dû penser à contacter Izumo ou Kotetsu pour qu'ils viennent me chercher, mais dans ma précipitation de partir de Tokyo, j'ai oublie de recharger mon portable qui est complètement à plat!

Des casquettes rose et bleues courent dans tous les sens. Même au bout de trois heures, elles s'égosillent encore.

Note pour plus tard: lors d'une sortie scolaire, conseiller aux parents de ne pas mettre de sucreries dans leur casse-croute!

Mon billet en main et un bon café dans l'autre, je slalome entre ces saccharose sur pattes pour rejoindre un banc qui me fait de l'œil, dans un coin ombragé. Pour oublier la grosse bourde que je viens de faire: prendre le bus au lieu de continuer en train comme vient de me le signaler joyeusement l'hôtesse.

Vivement ce soir qu'on se couche!

Enfin je me détends un peu, sirotant mon breuvage qui efface doucement le tintamarre qui parvient encore à mes oreilles, me laissant bercer par le bruissement du feuillage des arbres qui m'offrent leur ombre rafraichissante.

Moi qui pensais pouvoir enfin gouter au calme dans mon petit coin, il n'en est rien puisqu'un troupeau de futur diabétiques a décidé de grimper dans le noyer qui m'évitait de griller sous le soleil de plomb.

Y a pas à dire, ils s'en donnent à cœur joie ces gamins! Et va-y que çà saute, que çà grimpe! Suis-je vraiment en train d'observer ce que sera mon quotidien en tant qu'enseignant? Comme me disait Naruto: je suis maso!

Mais bon, là, il y a l'euphorie des vacances et les accompagnatrices ne semblent pas perturber par ces « petits anges » en train de jouer avec les fruits de l'arbre.

Oh non! Y en a un qui essaie de les manger. Si jamais il croque dans le brou qui entoure la noix, bonjour l'intoxication!

_ Ne mange pas çà! Dis-je en arrachant des mains du gamin le fruit couvert de poil et collant à souhait, après l'avoir rejoint.

_ Mais ! râle la petite brunette.

_ Regardes, cette peau contient un poison et si tu la manges, tu seras très, mais très malade. Lui explique-je en m'agenouillant près d'elle.

_ Merci monsieur! Mais je fais comment pour le manger alors?

« merci monsieur »! comme quoi, la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants!

_ Il faut attendre qu'elle murisse et çà... humm... dans deux mois. Réponds-je en lui faisant un sourire alors que d'autres enfants nous rejoignaient.

_ Eh Michiko-chan, faut pas parler au étranger! dit un petit garçon en se plantant devant moi.

_ Dégage Tsuki-kun! Reçoit-il comme réponse avant que la fillette ne l'envoie bouler dans l'herbe.

Un coup de sifflet retentit et tout ce petit monde s'envole vers le reste du groupe qui s'était déjà formé près d'un bus. Je prends quand même le temps de dire à la petite fille de bien se laver les mains afin d'enlever les traces toxiques qui y étaient. Le regard triste qu'elle porta sur les noix, tant convoitées, me fit sourire.

Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter avant de regarder qui en est le propriétaire.

_ Et tu sais de quoi tu parles, Iruka-kun! me dit la blonde plantureuse qui me fait face.

_ ...Tsu...Tsunade-san! balbutie-je, gagnant d'elle un rire.

_ Bien, bien, bien! Je vois que je te fais encore trembler! Je sens que cette année sera intéressante.

_ Hein!

_ Viens avec moi, j'ai hâte de voir ce dont tu es capable. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un dossier en béton que tu ne dois pas faire tes preuves!

_ Vous avez reçu ma demande?

_ Évidemment et je l'ai approuvée! Suis-moi! M'ordonne-t-elle.

Elle me laisse juste le temps de récupérer mes affaires pour m'entrainer vers le bus où je vois une dernière casquette rose s'engouffrer.

_ Attendez, mon bus c'est l'autre! Dis-je.

Le regard qui se pose sur moi me fait me sentir tout petit, comme si j'avais dix ans et qu'elle venait de me tomber dessus après une énième de mes farces. Et sans résistance, je la laisse me pousser dans ce bus.

_ Bonjour les enfants! Je suis Tsunade et la directrice du camp où vous allez passer les prochains jours. Et voici celui qui sera votre sensei pendant votre séjour! Explique Tsunade en me propulsant devant ce que je qualifierais de meute affamée de chiots surexcités.

Cette femme me présente aussitôt, n'attendant pas mon consentement, qui, si je tiens à la vie, n'a pas intérêt à lui être refusé.

Oooooooooooo

Je revois encore le sourire sournois de Tsunade-san devant la gène que j'éprouvais devant tous ces marmots. J'avais l'impression que tout était planifié d'avance.

Encore une fois, c'est moi le jouet, on me met devant le fait accompli, sans possibilité de m'échapper.

Moi qui voulais juste passer ces deux mois de vacances à me prélasser sur la plage, ou au fond de la librairie de mon logeur pour renflouer un peu mon compte en banque.

Mais j'ai oublié que ce vieux fou est aussi l'amant de Tsunade et maintenant j'ai juste le temps de prendre un verre avec Ko et Izu, si je ne suis pas trop fatigué par ces marmots.

Et j'ai fini par m'y attacher, lorsque leur organisme n'est pas saturé en sucre ce sont des anges.

Mais là, ils ont eu leur dose et tentent de me noyer de leurs petits bras! Tsuki-kun est au première loge avec Michiko-chan, ces deux-là ne me lâchent jamais!

C'est complètement échevelé et fatigué que je rejoins la plage où Tsunade-san m'attend.

Soirée rapport en perspective!

_ Bonjour Iruka-kun!

_ Tsunade-san! La salue-je en m'inclinant.

_ J'ai un petit service à te demander.

_ Petit?

Tel que je la connais, çà m'étonnerait que çà me plaise.

_ Cette année voit la restauration du festival des mille îles qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis...

_ 15 ans, oui je sais. Nous nous y rendions chaque année avec mes parents,surtout que...

_ Ta mère tenait le rôle principal de la cérémonie.

_ Oui, il paraît que c'était un de nos ancêtres qui l'avait instauré pour remercier les divinités d'avoir rendu nos eaux poissonneuse à un moment où la famine décimait la population.

_ Et si ce festival n'a plus eu lieu, c'est que personne ne voulait reprendre le rôle de ta mère après ce qui s'était passé. Mais le conseil à décidé de le remettre au goût du jour mais à la seul condition que ce soit un Umino qui préside le cortège.

Je me souviens de ces festivals, ce jour-là ma mère resplendissait toujours mais Funjin a tout détruit et …

_ C'est pour çà que l'on veut que tu reprennes la place de ta mère.

Les paroles de Tsunade me parvienne alors que je suis plongé dans des souvenirs lointains où les tenues que portaient ma mère inondent mon esprit et tout ce que je retiens de cette femme c'est...

_ Alors vous aussi vous voulez me travestir! m'écrie-je.

Même si l'idée de revoir ce festival resplendir dans les rues du village, il est hors de question qu'on me refasse jouer le rôle d'une femme et encore moins que je porte un kimono.

Depuis que je suis revenu, j'ai enfin l'impression que mon côté féminin est resté derrière moi, à Tokyo. Aucun quiproquo! Peut-être aussi parce qu'ici, tout le monde me connait!

Le stress qui, enfin, avait déserté mon corps refait surface de façon exponentiel et ce qui c'est passé la dernière aussi.

La robe mariée.

Le défilé.

Kakashi.

_ Iruka-kun?

_ Jamais! Jamais!

Je hurle ces mots, ignorant l'inquiétude qui vient de prendre place sur le visage de Tsunade. Seul la détresse et la peur de voir se reproduire les évènements de Tokyo s'installe en moi et je ne peux que fuir, sans donner d'explications à ma décision.

Devrais-je lui parler de ce trouble qui ne fait que croitre en moi? De ce mal-être d'être pris pour une fille qui me déchire? Et de ...lui, de cet œil orageux qui me donne des frissons rien que d'y penser malgré tout ce temps qui est passé.

Pourquoi ce visage masqué s'incruste dans mon esprit alors que je cours loin de cette femme qui me fait, une nouvelle fois psychoter sur ma sexualité.

… _**À suivre... ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kishimoto-sama, pour l'éternité, reste l'unique propriétaire des persos torturés dans cette histoire!**_

_**Merci mille fois de votre attention et encore plus pour vos petits mots qui m'encouragent!**_

_**Bonne lecture et plus que jamais votre avis m'est précieux...**_

_**Petits mots aux anonymes:**_

_**- « C », t'inquiète, Iruka n'a pas fini de psychoter! Hi, Hi, Hi!**_

_**-« Shashiin », ne m'en veux pas mais ne t'en fais pas, Kashi arrivera bientôt avec …. "?", comme tu l'as si bien deviné! **_

_**Féminin?... Masculin!**_

Chapitre quatre

La nuit avait fini par bien s'installer, laissant ses voiles obscures m'envelopper tandis que le vent marin venait balayer les cheveux qui fouettaient mon visage.

Je suis assis au bout de cette jetée, adossé au monolithe de granit qui s'y dresse, depuis que j'ai fui Tsunade et sa stupide idée de festival.

Festival qui était si cher au cœur de ma mère,et de mon père aussi.

Comme mes parents peuvent me manquer! 15 ans que ce cyclone me les a enlevés, me privant de ce soutien qui m'aurait été bien utile aujourd'hui.

Par automatisme, mes yeux se portent sur leurs noms, inscrits sur la pierre qui me surplombe, éclairés par les rayons de la lune qui,ce soir, est à son apogée. Les cristaux de quartz que contient ce bloc taillé à vif brillent autant que les étoiles qui me sont permis d'apercevoir dans le ciel nocturne vers lequel je laisse se perdre mon regard.

Malgré quelques frissons qui me parcourent le corps en raison de la fraicheur qui s'est installée, contrastant avec la chaleur de la journée, je reste là, à fixer ces étoiles qui, tout comme mes parents, ne sont déjà plus au moment où leur lumière nous parvient.

Pourquoi me suis-je encore réfugié en ce lieu?

Ah oui, Tsunade et ses envies de jouer à la poupée! C'est ce que je retiens de son « petit service »: reprendre le rôle de ma mère et donc porter un kimono. Il n'y a que çà qui s'impose à mon esprit.

Et demain? Jiraya me demandera de le servir en portant le joli petit costume à froufrou de la parfaite soubrette?

À croire que je suis maudit et que mon côté féminin ne soit la seule chose qui attire les autres.

J'en connais trois qui seraient heureux d'épauler Tsunade en entendant çà!

J'entends quelqu'un s'approcher mais mon regard ne quitte pas la Lune qui resplendit ce soir et dont l'éclat argenté me fait penser à cette personne alors que je ne le veux pas, tant cela me perturbe.

Très peu de personnes savent que ce lieu est mon refuge quand je suis dans cet état de trouble et mon absence de cinq ans aura peut-être effacé ce détails chez les quelques privilégiés qui me sont proches.

_ Iruka?

Cette voix, grave et douce comme l'est celle des gens d'ici, me dit que ce n'est nul autre que Jiraya.

_ Je savais que je te trouverais ici, gamin!

Et pour cause, je ne compte plus les fois où il m'a récupéré ces jours où la peine et la tristesse de ma solitude étaient plus fortes que tout. Les jours de tempête étant ceux qui me voyaient recroquevillé au pied du monument où la dernière trace de mes parents résidait, faisant fi des déferlantes qui, à tout moment, auraient pu m'entrainer les rejoindre avant qu'il n'emprisonne mon corps frêle d'enfant dans le berceau sécuritaire de ses bras et qui furent l'unique témoin de mes larmes et de mes cris de haines envers ce démon qui m'avait tout pris.

Je ne dis rien et ne fais aucun mouvement alors que l'homme massif dont la longue chevelure blanche jure dans la pénombre s'assoit à l'indienne à mes côtés.

_ Tsunade m'a parlé de sa demande mais elle n'a pas compris ta réaction. Pourquoi avoir fui comme çà? Lorsqu'elle a su que le conseil avait enfin donné son accord pour le festival, elle jubilait et encore plus quand elle a su que tu serais bientôt de retour par ta demande d'affectation. Dit-il.

En somme, la vielle peau, au diable les convenances, avait tout prévu depuis le début. Moi qui avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur en tant qu'enseignant sous ses ordres, c'est plutôt de sa folie que j'aurai dû me méfier puisque je me retrouve à sa merci et de ces idées loufoques qui naissent de son cerveau « sakéifié », tant elle consomme de cet alcool!

Mais je ne dis rien et me contente de ramener contre ma poitrine mes genoux que j'encercle de mes bras pour me réchauffer un peu, prenant conscience de la fraicheur qui s'infiltre sous mes vêtements qui se résument à un simple T-shirt plus un short.

Jiraya continue de parler de ce festival qui, enfin, rendrait la joie à ce village.

Pourquoi un festival arrêté depuis 15 ans aurait ce genre de conséquences?

Pour ce que j'en ai vu, tout semble aller pour le mieux: le commerce marchait bien et les touristes semblaient encore plus nombreux qu'auparavant.

Quoique, voir un travelo déambuler dans les rues, se vautrant sur un tas de Bonito en décomposition au final, çà doit être marrant et très joyeux. Pas pour moi, sachant que celui qui prendrait un bain de poissons pourris ce serait MOI! Puisque la dernière fois... je ne préfère même pas y penser, ce serait comme si j'avais l'intention d'accepter ce « petit service ».

Je reste donc muet aux côtés de Jiraya, laissant ma propre imagination me torturer.

_ Le cyclone Funjin a fait des dégâts et laissé son empreinte que même le temps n'a pas encore totalement effacés. Bien sûr, pour toi, la mort de tes parents est ce qu'il t'a laissé. D'autres personnes aussi ont vu leurs proches disparaître. Le frère de Tsunade en faisait partie. Nawaki était tout pour elle. Continua de dire Jiraya dont la voix se remplit d'émotion à la mention du frère de Tsunade à qui, selon lui, je ressemble par l'espièglerie de mes frasques de ma jeunesse.

_ Mais ce qui a vraiment disparu, c'est l'union qu'il y avait entre les villageois. Et pour oublier ce cataclysme, ils se sont tourner vers l'avenir, faisant table rase, oubliant le passé et ces festivals qui faisaient l'unité et l'unicité d'Onigawa, pendant le court instant qu'il duraient.

Tout çà est si loin dans ma mémoire que je ne vois que des flashs multicolores associés à ces festivals mais j'entends encore mon père me dire « main dans la main », tout comme la sensation fantôme de sa main calleuse autour de la mienne.

_ Main dans la main. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de murmurer.

_ Aujourd'hui et demain! Me répond Jiraya vers qui je tourne enfin mon regard pour voir sur son visage, bariolé de ces étranges larmes de sang, un sourire éclatant auquel j'ai du mal à ne pas répondre.

_ C'est ta mère qui avait inventé cette maxime, le jour où elle a ouvert son premier festival alors que tu n'étais qu'une jeune pousse dans la chaleur de son ventre. Je suis heureux que tu t'en souviennes.

_ Dès qu'elle prononçait ces mots, tout le monde se tenait la main. Lorsque le cortège passait, nous ne formions plus qu'un tout, une famille, effacées différence et rivalité. Dis-je en me souvenant de ces instants chargés d'émotion, un sourire nostalgique accroché aux lèvres et les yeux humides de larmes à la mémoire de tant de bonheur perdu.

Pour revoir tout cela, est-il nécessaire de me faire parader dans ces magnifiques kimonos que ma mère portait chaque année?

_ Tu sais Iruka, ta mère serait fière de savoir qu'enfin, cette tradition a su renaître grâce à toi. Pendant plus de 200 ans, elle a eu lieu, même les guerres ne l'ont pas arrêtée. Mais Funjin, lui, y est parvenu. Il est temps qu'un vent nouveau souffle dans cette baie. Tu ne crois pas?

Je l'attendais celle-là: la fibre familiale que l'on vient titiller de cette formule vieille comme le monde. Ce que je fais dans et de ma vie, je ne le fais pas pour la fierté de mes parents: ils sont morts, que peuvent-ils en voir? Là, c'est sur l'amour que je leur ai toujours porté que s'appuie Jiraya sachant que, même si je pense que çà ne changera pas grand chose, jamais je ne déshonorerais leur mémoire.

_ Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-on jamais le choix? Lance-je ces mots dans un soupir.

_ Qu'entends-tu par là, Iruka? Me demande Jiraya, sûrement surpris par ma question.

_... Rien.

À quoi bon expliquer ce que je pense de tout çà, moi-même m'y perds, alors...

_ Tiens, je t'es amené çà. Dit-il.

Jiraya me tend un énorme livre relié dont les rayons de Lune font briller les enluminures qui le recouvrent.

_Çà fait assez longtemps que je veux te donner ce livre dans lequel j'ai retranscrit l'histoire de ce festival et, en quelque sorte, celle de tes ancêtres.

_ Oh. Çà a dû vous changer de vos écrits habituels. Un bouquin sans aucune allusion au sexe sortant de vos mains. Dois-je me méfier?

_ Tu devrais savoir que je suis avant tout un historien, mes Icha Icha ne sont que l'aboutissement de mes longues années d'errance, à étudier les autres et...

_ ...À mater les filles à poil dans les onsens, aussi! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de rajouter.

Combien de fois s'est-il fait coursé par une troupe de femmes enragées par le voyeurisme de ce pervers, Tsunade en chef de troupe. Et le plus impressionnant c'est qu'aujourd'hui ces deux-là sont unis dans la vie.

_ Tsss! Siffla Jiraya en prenant un air meurtri. Mes œuvres sont des guides afin d'aider les gens dans leur relation avec autrui.

_ Pour ce que j'en ai lu, c'est du porno, point!

Devant l'aveu d'avoir déjà lu un de ces petits bouquins coloré, je sens mes joues chauffer.

Avec Izu et Ko, on se demandait pourquoi les gars de terminal lisaient ce truc. Qu'avons-nous fait alors? Simple, un jour, j'ai pris un tome de la librairie et, bien installés sur le toit du lycée, séchant le cours d'un prof ennuyeux dont j'ai oublié le nom, nous avons « étudié » ce morceau de littérature. Par tous les Kamis, je crois que ce jour fut celui où j'ai battu tous les records de vitesse tellement je ressemblais à une tomate en moins d'une seconde. Pour couronner le tout, il fallut que Tsunade nous choppe, nous faisant la morale sur le fait qu'à 16 ans ce genre de lecture n'avait rien à faire entre nos mains!

_ J'ignorai que tu avais lu mes précieux ouvrages. T'ont-ils été utile au moins?

_ Pas du tout!

De toute façon, après l'engueulade de Tsunade, ma curiosité s'était envolée et je me suis contenté d'approfondir mes relations avec les autres sans leur aide!

À bien y réfléchir, j'aurais peut-être dû vu le calme plat de ma vie sentimentale durant ces cinq dernières années, ou alors pour m'aider à comprendre le bazar qui règne dans mon esprit depuis ma rencontre avec Kakashi.

Je caresse du bout des doigts la couverture du livre, l'odeur du cuir qui la compose vole jusqu'à mon nez. Je me demande depuis quand Jiraya l'a et lui en fais part.

_ Il m'a fallu au moins deux ans pour finir de récolter les différentes informations dont j'avais besoin avec l'aide de Tsunade. Et maintenant, çà va faire un an que j'attends de te le donner Iruka.

_ Merci. Murmure-je.

_ Tu n'as plus qu'à lire ce bouquin! Dit Jiraya en se levant. Allez, viens je t'offre un verre et après je te raccompagne au camp afin de tranquilliser des enfants qui se demandent où est passé le gentil sensei qui devait leur raconter des histoires durant la soirée autour du feu.

_ Mince les enfants! J'ai oublié! M'écrie-je en me levant d'un bond.

_ T'inquiètes, on l'a remise à demain. Dit -il en déposant une main sur mon épaule avant de m'entrainer vers le village.

Nous avons continué de discuter pendant une heure assis dans un bar où, évidemment, Jiraya commanda du saké alors que je me contente d'un thé afin de me réchauffer un peu. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de feuilleter ce livre magnifique et je dois avouer qu'il a dû passer du temps pour en arriver à un tel résultat.

_ Alors, Iruka! Est-ce que ce livre te plait? Me demande Jiraya en finissant son verre.

_ Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir de si belles photos? Dis-je en observant les différents clichés qui le constituent.

_Oh! C'est simple, j'ai eu l'aide de deux p'tis jeunes qui commençaient dans le journalisme: un brun taciturne à l'œil de lynx derrière son objectif et un fainéant qui passait plus de temps le nez dans mes bouquins au lieu d'écrire les documentaires!

Au mot journalisme, je ne peux réprimer un frisson, sachant que le dernier que j'avais rencontré ne quittait plus mon esprit depuis aujourd'hui alors que, à bien y réfléchir, je n'y avais pas pensé depuis mon retour. Et çà, grâce à l'aide de mes petits monstres.

_ Ces cinq dernières années à Tokyo n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été facile pour toi. Dit Jiraya qui a dû remarquer mon trouble.

_... Ce n'est pas à un vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace, tu sais! Je vois bien que quelque chose te chiffonne, gamin! Je suis sûr que l'excentricité de la capitale te manque déjà! Rajoute-il sous mon regard surpris.

_ Non sinon j'y serais resté. Lui réponds-je sans réfléchir.

_ Alors tu y as laissé un cœur brisé? Mignon comme tu es, tu as dû faire des ravages là-bas! plaisanta Jiraya, mettant le feu à mes joues.

De ce côté là, il n'y a pas de danger, c'est plutôt le mien qui a souffert et mon esprit.

_ Ben, t'en fais une tête! En tout cas, je peux te dire que tu as tapé dans l'œil de la petite blonde qui s'occupent des morveux! Dit-il en riant.

_ Hein?

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué! Ou alors tu penches du même côté que tes deux amis!

_ Mes amis? Je comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit et puis la fille qui s'occupe des enfants, c'est une gamine, pas plus de 18 ans!

_ Tu sais, les deux avec qui tu formais le « triumvirat de la farce » quand vous étiez gamins!

_ Izumo et Kotetsu?

_ Oui! Ils t'ont pas dit qu'ils étaient ensemble et ce au moins depuis trois ans!

_ Non. Murmure-je.

Peut-être que je ne mérite plus de partager ce genre de secret avec eux, qui ne m'étonne pas en plus. Depuis que je les connais, ils ont toujours été ensemble. Dans un sens, je l'avais peut-être senti sinon j'aurai accepté de les accompagner au Canada pour y faire nos études. Mais j'ai préféré m'exiler à Tokyo, ma nature profonde de solitaire aidant.

_ Et puis il n'y a pas beaucoup de couples gay dans le village, ils sont plus discret qu'avant. Çà m'étonne qu'ils ne te l'ont pas dit. Du trio, c'était toi le confident je crois? Continue Jiraya.

Oui bon! Il va pas en faire tout un plat et moi, je ne veux pas parler de quel côté je balance avec un pervers comme lui! Je referme le livre et lui annonce que je vais voir comment vont les enfants avant qu'il me demande si je suis encore vierge, tel que je le connais!

Pas manqué! À peine sortis du bar que la question fuse et une nouvelle fois je fuis ce curieux.

oooooooooooooooooo

La lumière vive du soleil matinal agresse mes yeux congestionnés dès que je les ouvre.

Passer la nuit à lire c'est pas conseillé mais dès que j'ai commencé à me plonger dans le manuscrit, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Et le point essentiel que j'ai retenu c'est, qu'au départ, c'était le chef de clan qui dirigeait la cérémonie et qui décidait par la suite de son successeur. Le faible que mon grand-père avait toujours eu pour ma mère n'était un secret pour personne et puis sa beauté rehaussait celle du festival en lui-même, c'était donc normal qu'il la choisisse!

Ainsi donc, il ne m'est plus obligé de porter un vêtement trop féminin: ceux que portaient mes aïeuls étaient tout aussi beau mais, et surtout, des plus masculin!

Ce point est celui qui me conduit à accepter la proposition de Tsunade et, le sourire aux lèvres, je me dirige vers sa demeure pour lui signifier que j'accepte de faire renaître ce festival.

Mais au fait! Quand devait-il avoir lieu? Les enfants seront sûrement déjà partis car ce genre d'évènements ne se met pas en place en quelques jours. Cette pensé m'attriste. C'est que je m'y suis attaché à ces petits anges infernaux!

Tiens, ce soir je leur parlerai de l'histoire du festival, autour du feu de camp.

Comme toujours, Tsunade m'accueille de son petit sourire en coin, une tasse de saké à la main alors que midi n'a pas encore sonné!

Maladroitement, je lui fais part de ma décision, ce qui fait briller dans ses yeux une lueur de joie. C'est la première fois que je lui vois une telle expression et un frisson me parcourt l'échine lorsqu'une lueur que je qualifierai de perverse vient se joindre à la sournoise déjà présente.

Et ce frisson, je le connais! À mon avis, je viens de me jeter dans la gueule du lion sans résister.

_ Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à faire en sorte que ce festival reste dans les mémoires! Dit-elle avant de finir son saké d'une seule goulée.

_ Avant tout, il faut déterminer de la date Tsunade-san. Dis-je.

_ Oh, çà! C'est simple, c'est le jour de l'équinoxe d'automne.

_ Hein! Quoi! Mais çà veut dire qu'il reste...

_ Comme nous sommes à la mi-juillet... à peu près oui... il reste 60 jours, Iruka-kun. Concède-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

_ Mais... mais c'est impossible. Déjà au lycée, vous nous faisiez commencer après Noël le festival de juin!

Je fais les cent pas, passant en revue ce qui doit être fait: communication, publicité, création des costumes et du char. Et çà, c'est pas en un peu plus de deux mois qu'on peut le faire!

_ À toi de me prouver ce dont tu es capable en temps de crise, sensei. Je vais prévenir le Conseil afin qu'il débloque les fonds destinés à ce projet.

_ Et la pub? La communication? Comment voulez-vous que l'on en fasse la promotion en si peu de temps! M'exclame-je.

_ Et internet, mon mignon, t'en fais quoi?

_ Ahh! Ne m'appelez pas mon mignon! Hurle-je en retenant que ces mots.

_ Allez au boulot et puis tu peux demander à Jiraya de t'épauler. Avec ses recherches et ses connaissances il te sera utile... mon mignon! Dit-elle en riant.

ooooooooooooo

Assis avec les enfants autour du feu de camp, j'essaie d'oublier la vague de stress qui m'est venue lorsque j'ai passé toute mon après-midi à faire le point sur ce qu'il y a de plus urgent à faire pour ce festival.

Pendant mes déambulations dans les rues, j'ai remarqué que les gens ne parlaient que de çà, déjà! Tsunade n'a pas dû se contenter que de voir le Conseil et c'est sur le port que les pécheurs m'ont le plus parlé.

Je crois que je viens de faire la plus belle boulette de ma vie, après celle d'avoir laissé mes zigotos de Tokyo me faire enfiler une robe. J'hésite encore à les appeler pour leur demander de l'aide. Connaissant Deidara, il va me concocter un kimono de geisha!

_ Dis, Iruka-sensei! Tu vas porter un kimono comme la dame sur la photo?

Je reporte mon attention sur Michiko-chan qui vient de me poser cette question alors qu'elle regarde une photo de ma mère.

Je suis encore impressionné par le calme et l'attention que les enfants ont su montrer pendant que je leur racontais l'histoire de ce festival. Et bien sûr, Michiko et Tsuki se sont collés à moi durant le récit, et là ils observent toutes les photos du livre de Jiraya que j'ai emmené avec moi.

_ Euh! Non. Dis-je. Plutôt un costume comme celui-là.

Je leur montre un costume noir avec un obi rouge,sans trop de motif mais dont l'aspect du tissus soyeux lui confère une certaine classe des plus masculine, pour moi!

_ Bah! C'est pas beau! S'exclame Michiko. Vous seriez plus mignon dans celui de la dame, surtout avec vos cheveux comme çà.

Je sens ses petits doigts jouer avec mes longues mèches châtain avec lesquelles elle forme de tresses depuis un moment.

_ Mais Michiko-chan, Iruka-sensei est un garçon, pas une fille. Lui dit Tsuki que je remercie en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ C'est pas une raison,même les garçons ont le droit de porter de jolis kimonos! Insiste la petite fille en lui tirant la langue avant de faire une mine boudeuse.

_ Oui, quand ils ont huit ans! Pouffa Tsuki.

_ Et alors! Je suis sûre qu' Iruka-sensei serait plus joli dans ce kimono!

_ On dit pas joli pour un garçon! S'énerve Tsuki.

J'ai la sensation que ce petit bonhomme a été obligé de porter ce genre de vêtement et que lui dire qu'il est joli a dû le vexer plus d'une fois. Je ne peux que être de son avis!

_ Et puis...Iruka-sensei est … comme... Bredouille Michiko-chan en se collant à moi, le nez enfoui dans mon cou, me chatouillant un peu avant que je ne trouve cette promiscuité un peu trop gênante.

_ Euh, Michiko-chan?

J'essaie de me détacher d'elle mais elle renforce sa prise alors que je sens son corps trembler et qu'une certaine humidité se fait sentir là où son nez est enfoui.

Elle pleure à cause d'une histoire de kimono? J'ai encore du boulot pour comprendre les enfants. Un instant, elle rigole et deux secondes plus tard, elle pleure.

_ Chut, chut! Lui murmure-je en caressant son dos afin de la calmer. Le regard noir de Tsuki me dit qu'il me rend responsable de l'état de sa camarade.

Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter çà? Rien! Après tout, c'est lui qui lui a crié dessus!

Un petit son se fait entendre de Michiko et, tendant l'oreille je discerne un « haha » répété.

Il est donc là le problème! À voir les photos, elle a repensé à sa mère qui, c'est sûr, doit lui manquer au bout des trois semaines qui viennent de s'écouler. Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour et c'est sur moi que çà tombe!

Essayant de trouver les mots justes, je lui dis de se calmer et que bientôt elle sera de retour chez elle. Cependant, je lui cache le pincement au cœur que j'éprouve quand je lui dis.

_ Merci Iruka-sensei. Vous êtes comme okaa-san, gentil et doux (snif) c'est pour çà (snif) que je préfère le kimono (snif) de la dame. Souffle-t-elle dans mon cou.

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer à ses paroles, de gêne mais aussi de colère à me savoir comparer à une femme. Si les petites filles s'y mettent!

Mais ma colère s'envole quand elle quitte enfin l'abri de mon épaule pour me révéler ses yeux noir brillant des larmes versées et ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire un sourire rassurant auquel elle répond.

_ Vous allez choisir un kimono, hein?

Et c'est reparti!

ooooooooooooo

La semaine a filé à une vitesse folle. Je me suis démené comme un diable pour aller sur internet afin de faire la promo du festival au risque d'y perdre des cheveux vu comment moi et l'informatique nous sommes très copains!

Hier, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et ai appelé Deidara. Une chance qu'il était à des kilomètres, sans possibilité de me voir sinon il aurait ri des rougeurs qui s'étaient installées sur mon visage!

Selon lui, il n'y avait pas de soucis et que mon cher trio d'excités serait ici dans quelque jour.

Au moins, ils me permettront de faire face au vide que laissent les enfants après leur départ de ce matin.

Et puis maintenant j'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut pour travailler sur le festival!

Je suis fou!

Moi qui m'étais juré de ne plus m'embarquer dans ce genre de problème, je suis installé dans l'arrière-boutique de la librairie de Jiraya à plancher sur ce foutu festival au lieu de profiter enfin de mes vacances!

À entretenir mon bronzage, qui s'est quelque peu envolé à Tokyo, faire de longues balades au milieu des forêts environnantes et partir à le recherche de pirates cachés dans une des criques que comptent nos côtes avec Ko et Izu, comme lorsque nous étions gamins. Ou alors draguer les filles!

Ah oui, j'oubliais! Ils sont ensembles et courir les filles est le cadet de leur soucis!

Pendant nos brèves réunions et depuis que Jiraya m'en a parlé, je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage d'aborder le sujet. Pas que je sois mal à l'aise devant leur homosexualité: avec Naruto j'ai eu ma dose!

Je les ai quand même observé, à la sauvette et on dirait que eux aussi sont mal à l'aise à l'idée de me le dire. Pourquoi?

Je ne peux réfléchir plus sur le sujet puisque j'entends la clochette de la porte d'entrée de la boutique tinter.

_ Il y a quelqu'un? Appelle une voix féminine que je reconnais aussitôt.

Sans me faire remarquer, j'observe Sakura qui jette des coups d'œil pas très rassurés autour d'elle.

_ Bonjour Sakura! Dis-je en m'étant rapproché furtivement d'elle et qui lui valut de faire un bond avant qu'elle ne me hurle dessus.

_ Aah! Iruka! Ne fais plus jamais çà! Crie-t-elle.

_ Je suis heureux de te voir aussi, Sakura.

_ Idiot! Siffle-t-elle avant de me tenir contre elle dans une de ses accolades dans lesquelles on se demande toujours si c'est pour nous montrer son affection ou pour tenter de nous étouffer!

_ Tu... tu m'étouffes, Sakura!

J'arrive à me sortir de ses griffes. Costaud pour une fille!

Si elle n'était pas autant passionnée par la mode, elle aurait fait une excellente lutteuse!

_ Où sont Deidara et Naruto?

_ À peine arrivés qu'ils se sont précipités à la plage. De vrais gamins, je te jure! M'explique Sakura en se dirigeant vers mon « bureau ».

_ J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas faire les exhibitionnistes: on n'a pas de plage naturiste ici! Plaisante-je.

_ Ils sont fous mais pas à ce point et Deidy sait qu'il doit se tenir à carreau sinon... quant à Naruto, il est bizarre depuis que tu es parti.

C'est vrai que mon départ les a laissé dans le flou et je suis parti comme un voleur.

_ En tout cas, vous avez fait vite pour arriver.

_ Quand Deï nous a dit que tu avais téléphoné et que tu avais besoin de nous, il nous était impossible de tenir Naruto qui voulait foncer tout de suite ici. Oh, par les Kamis, voyager dans son épave ambulante a été horrible. Elle est bonne pour la casse sa poubelle!

_ N'insulte pas sa Kyuu-Kyuu-chan adorée, Sakura! Dis-je en me retenant de rire, les imaginant tous les trois entassés dans la petite voiture de Naruto.

_ En plus, il lui a donné ce nom et pendant tout le trajet ou presque, quand le moteur semblait sur le point d'exploser, tant son tacot date de l'Antiquité, il lui parlait. Il a eu de la chance d'être derrière le volant sinon... Oh! Et l'odeur, c'est que çà put le fauve dans son tas de tôles!

_ OK! OK! Et si on allait les rejoindre, Sakura? Lui demande-je afin de la calmer. Un peu d'air me fera du bien!

_ Je suis sûre que tu passes tes journées le nez dans ces vieux bouquins, comme toujours! Me dit-elle en s'approchant d'un vieux bureau qui croule sous une tonne de vieux livres.

_ Que veux-tu? Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas! Dis-je en rigolant, en ne pouvant me retenir de me plonger dans le livre de Jiraya, resté ouvert sur le haut de la pile.

_ Pour toi, Iruka, c'est une mauvaise manie! Bon viens, lâche çà! Tu as dit que nous devions aller rejoindre les garçons!

_ J'arrive, Sakura. Murmure-je en regardant une photo de ma mère.

_ Hum! Joli kimono! Dit Sakura avant de m'entrainer vers la sortie.

_ Deï sera sûrement fou en imaginant toutes les possibilités qu'il aura en le voyant pour le mettre au goût du jour, et surtout, avec toi comme mannequin! Rajouta Sakura.

_ En tout cas, il n'a pas intérêt d'y mettre trop de frou-frou! Plaide-je en lui lançant un regard apeuré.

_ Tu es trop mignon pour toi-même, Iruka! Allez, go! Le soleil nous attend!

Je regrette déjà de les avoir appelés!

…_**...à suivre?...**_

_**Kyuu-chan: après un paquebot, une voiture! et la prochaine fois c'est quoi? Une chaussette!**_

_**Sakura: comme çà, tu seras pas dépaysé par l'odeur!**_


End file.
